


a mile gone for every minute passed

by Winterhawk_13



Series: Crews of Los Santos [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Burnie adopts the kids, Burnie is Miles' father, F/F, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Flashbacks, GTA AU, Gavin is an adopted Ramsey, M/M, Rooster Teeth Crew, Trans Jack, Trans!Miles, mentions of the Burns children and Millie but they aren't named or seen, not for long though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterhawk_13/pseuds/Winterhawk_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles Luna is one of four sons of the head of the Rooster Teeth Crew, one of the most feared crews in Los Santos. Until that come crumbling down one night. After three years of being in England, far away from anyone who would come after him or the tattered remains of his family and the one last member of the crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a mile gone for every minute passed

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a thing that happened.   
> Title comes from "Come One, Come All" by All Time Low  
> I deeply apologize for characterizations of most of these guys because I'm still getting in the grove of writing them, it should get better with more I write.  
> I don't actually know if the RT Crew besides Geoff and Burnie are actually going to have major roles, they're tagged with a grain of salt. Relationship tags will change as I move along.  
> This will probably only be updated once a month considering I don't have internet at home and with summer coming up, internet availability will be few and far between. Plus work and other things that I'm working on. I will try for once a month though.   
> Also Millie, JD, and Teddy, along with the other RT kids are briefly mentioned in this, if they are at all, though it's not by name and they won't make any on-screen appearances. I respect the fact that Geoff, at least, does not want Millie mentioned in anything, so yeah, that's a thing  
> Think I covered my basics, you can find me at unluckybastardagentillinois on tumblr for anything else

            “I’ma run to the store, Burnie!” Miles waited to hear something from the man.

            A crash came from the other room, and Miles almost went to check before he heard Kerry curse. “Take my phone Miles, call if someone starts shooting at you. The crew’s gonna be here when you get back, so make sure no one’s around when you come back in.” Miles gave a two fingered salute in the direction Burnie’s voice came from, grabbing the man’s phone from off the counter and shoving it in his pocket.

            Los Santos was _cold_ at this time of year, especially where they lived. Too far away from the ocean for the warm air to reach them. Of course, he was from Sandy Shores, so it was never too hot or too cold, constantly getting air from the Alamo Sea. He shoved his hands into the jacket pockets, looking for the keys to his Buffalo.

            The drive to the store took longer than it should have. Miles almost kicked himself for not walking to a gas station instead. Traffic was horrid this late at night for some reason, even though he was just heading out to Chumash and then swinging by Taco Bomb in Del Perro.

            He checked the phone as he threw a soda into cart. There was a text from Geoff telling Burnie that he would be running late for the meeting, at least an hour. So Miles would be back around the time, if traffic decided to agree with him on the way. And if Taco Bomb wasn’t packed. He sent a text to Kerry to tell Burnie that Geoff would be running late. There wasn’t a reply, so Miles could only hope that Kerry actually checked his phone and told their adopted father that he would be running late.

            It was coming up on ten by the time he was heading back to the apartment. He should have been there earlier but an accident basically brought traffic to a standstill before he could turn off the GOH. If anything else made him later than he was already going to be, he would shoot it himself.

            Geoff was pulling in ahead of Miles as he showed up. Gus, Joel, and Matt already seemed to be there, their cars taking up the front parking spots. Miles parked behind him, turning off the car and climbing out. He would have Kerry come out and help him haul in the groceries that Burnie had him buy. “Ramsey, you’re running late.”

            There was a scoff from the other side of the car, and Miles raised an eyebrow as he saw Gavin climb out of the car. “I had to pick up this prick from the hospital.” An offended squawking noise came from the Brit as he walked around the car.

            “Hey Gav, wanna help me haul these groceries in?” Miles knew that bringing it up in front of Geoff would cement that he would get help. Gavin glared at him, looking at Geoff to see if maybe he wasn’t going to be told to help Miles. Which he had no such thing, seeing as Geoff jerked his head towards Miles and the car.

            There was an explosion from above them, and Miles was on the ground suddenly. Glass was on the ground around him as someone hauled him up by his shirt and threw him into the front seat of the car. There was a second where Miles didn’t realize what had happened, Geoff pealing down the street in his car. “What just…” Gavin seemed more dazed as Miles did, not staring out the back window to see the thirty-fifth floor of Weasel Plaza up in flames. Nearly non-existent at that point, and Miles nearly threw up the food he had eaten when his brain connected that an explosion just went off on the floor he lived on.

            While Burnie, Kerry, Joel, Gus, and Matt where inside.

            “Geoff…” Miles’ sentence trailed off, words not actually coming to him. The older man’s knuckles were white against the steering wheel of the car. The black ink looked darker, warped as his knuckles showed more. Miles couldn’t tell what he was feeling, mostly nausea. Everything was flooding at him at once and he was numb as he tried to sort out that they were most likely dead. Even though Miles knew the heist room was supposed to blast proof.

            There was no way that it could have survived that. Not when there was no visible signs that the penthouse had survived it. “Where are we going?”

            “North.” There was an unspoken “to Ashley’s”. Paleto Bay, where Miles knew Ashley was staying in the summer house with Burnie’s biological kids.

            It was taking everything for Miles not to puke in the car. Because the more he thought, the more it reminded him that Ashley was all he had left. That Burnie and Kerry were dead. “Geoff, who did this?”

            Geoff looked back at Gavin in the rearview mirror. “I don’t know, Gav. I’m going to find out though.” Miles never saw any of the core group actually look like crew members, but Miles knew the look in Geoff’s eyes. “It’s going to be a couple hours, you two should sleep. Gavin, if you could text Griffion…”

            “Yeah, I will Geoff.” Gavin’s face was lit up by his phone in Miles’ peripheral vision. “’M s’rry, Miles.”

            Hearing those words coming from Gavin knocked something loose from his chest, and he felt the tears rolling down his face. His brother and father were dead. The second time he has lost the majority of his family.

 

            Miles didn’t actually remember falling asleep in the car, but he was being shaken awake by someone. Gavin’s came in blurry and partially dark. The smell of the ocean and sound of waves breaking on the shore reminded Miles where he was and why. “Come on, Geoff’s already told Ashley.”

            He stared past Gavin for a second before unbuckling himself and swinging his feet out. The garage door was hanging open. Miles stared at the car sitting inside the garage. Seeing Burnie’s old car was strange; it had been years since he last saw the car. Not since he was more or less adopted by the man.

_“Aren’t you cold kid?” Miles looked up, trying to keep the blow dryer from falling from his shaking hands. Stupid winter had him standing out in an unheated garage, trying to defrost someone’s car so they could get in. He still didn’t understand why Marshell didn’t just let Miles run the heater so he wasn’t standing out there freezing his non-existent balls off._

_The person that was standing on the other side of the car was another customer whose car was having engine troubles. Michael, maybe? That’s not what he went by though. Burnie. “You’re car hasn’t been looked at, sorry sir, you’re better off finding a motel in town then waiting for your car to be fixed. It will be at least a day, two or three if the weather pick up like it’s supposed to.”_

_“That didn’t answer my question. I asked if you were cold.” Miles raised an eyebrow at that, feeling like he knew where this was going. Not that there was anything in his eyes or voice that implied that he had any malevolence in mind. “You need a place to stay?”_

_“I don’t know what you think you’re looking at but I don’t have what you’re looking for, fucking pervert.” Miles went back to thawing the door out to the point it would actually open._

_The man seemed to get flustered at that. “Th.. that’s not what I meant. I have a wife and kids.” Miles put down the hair dryer, testing the door to see if he had gotten anywhere in the last twenty or thirty minutes._

_“So did Michael Jackson.” Out of the corner of Miles’ eye he saw that Burnie was red, not in the “I’m going to beat you” kind of way that Miles was used to seeing from Marshell. He was embarrassed._

_“How old are you kid? Thirteen? Twelve?” Burnie questioned him._

_Miles glared at the man, trying to remember how old he claimed he was when they asked how old he was. “I’m sixteen, damn it.”_

_“Are you? Are you really? Because you don’t look sixteen, unless you haven’t hit puberty yet.” Burnie was staring at him, and Miles figured that the gig was up. “What does the owner pay you? $2.50 an hour, a day? Less than that?”_

_“$1.20 a day, plus food.” Miles knew that he was being paid unfairly, but he was eleven, not like he could actually do anything about it. He wasn’t supposed to be working here, or anywhere really._

_Burnie’s eyes seemed to go a little softer, and Miles could almost see a plan running through his head. “You an orphan, kid?” Miles nodded, it seemed pretty clear considering he was young and working where he did. “Where’s your boss?”_

_“He lives in the house next door.” Burnie turned and walked out of the garage. Whatever he was doing, Miles really hoped that if things went sour that Miles wouldn’t have the repercussions._

_Miles actually managed to pry the door open when Burnie returned. He may have scared the hell out of Miles by clearing his throat while Miles was sticking his head in the car. His knuckles were scraped and bruised. “You have anyone else, Mia?”_

_“It’s Miles.” He hadn’t expected Marshell to actually use Miles’ name when talking about him._

_Burnie put his hands up as a peace sign. “Sorry Miles. You have anyone else?” Miles nodded, wondering how Kerry would react to this._

 

            Miles was met in the house by a crying Ashley, who pulled him into a hug before he could say anything. “Thank God, Miles.” He wrapped his arms around her, trying not to cry again. “I need to have you under my name. We’ll do it after the funeral.” Miles nodded, not sure if he should pull away or what. When she let him go he looked her over, seeing that her eyes were red and her hair was rumpled. “Your room is set up, the boys are asleep so, I ask you try to not wake them up. Geoff, I have the guest bedroom made up for you and Griffion when she gets here. Gavin can stay in Miles and Ke….” She trailed off and Miles forced the lump in his throat down. “Miles, we’ll talk more in the morning, Geoff, I’m going to need your help.” Miles nodded, grabbing Gavin’s arm and hauling him up towards his room. The older boy didn’t give any protest to being dragged from the kitchen.

            “Miles, are you going to be okay?” Gavin questioned once they were sealed inside of his room. Miles shrugged, staring at the corner with his bed, trying to not look at the half of the room that Kerry lived in. “Miles?”

            “I’ll be fine Gavin, as fine as I can be with my family being dead. Just, I need to… could you sleep in my bed? Not like sexual or anything but just. I need to…” Gavin cut Miles off before he could continue his rambling.

            Miles’ bed was barely big enough for the two of them, but the heat of Gavin’s back against his made sleeping easier, knowing that at least someone was still alive.


End file.
